


巍澜——龙与少年

by Yeqianji



Category: Guardian - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wei Lan, 巍澜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeqianji/pseuds/Yeqianji
Summary: 一篇迟到了很久的完结贺文，文笔渣，希望喜欢





	巍澜——龙与少年

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇迟到了很久的完结贺文，文笔渣，希望喜欢

很久很久之前，森林里住着一只恶龙，传说它会抢走附近国家的公主，只有勇敢的王子才能打倒恶龙救出公主，和公主幸福的生活在一起。

祝红是龙城的一位公主，但这位公主很少在人前露面，久而久之，就有许多谣言传出来，说公主其貌不扬还脾气暴躁，迟早会被恶龙抓走。

这天听到谣言的祝红公主正准备出去和她的臣民理论，让他们好好看看这个“其貌不扬”的公主，突然天空中出现了一只巨龙，抓走了公主，臣民们于是越发相信关于公主的传言，传言传到附近国家，导致没有一个附近国家的王子想去救公主，于是国王只好命令公主的侍卫深入森林去救出公主。

话说公主祝红被抓到巨龙的山洞后，巨龙非但没有吓唬恐吓她，反而好吃好喝的伺候着她。“……老娘长这么大还没被一条龙伺候过。”公主和其他的公主不一样，巨龙也和其他的巨龙不一样。“我叫沈巍，我不是故意要抓你的，”巨龙说话时显得有些垂头丧气，整个人委屈巴巴的“他们说只有这样那个侍卫才会到森林里来。”

“你说赵云澜，你找那个没良心的干嘛，老娘被抓走这么久都没看到他出现，说不定又出去沾花惹草去了。要找他直接去找不就行了，抓我干嘛？？？”祝红整个人还是有点懵。

“别人说抓走公主才能体现我的勇敢，说不定可以让他喜欢上我。”

“你喜欢他？？？什么眼神啊，他这人有什么值得喜欢的。脾气暴躁，整天到处沾花惹草，钢铁直男一个，真搞不懂为什么要喜欢他…………”说着说着声音却小了下去，或许是也想不清为什么自己也会喜欢上这个混蛋。过了一会儿又感觉不对，“明明是我在问你，我连你长什么样都不知道，为什么要告诉你赵云澜的事。”

祝红刚说完，巨龙突然一变，一个人站在她面前，穿着一袭黑色的长袍，“我找他只是为了报恩，我欠他一条命。”

而他们在聊天的时候，这边赵云澜也带着人赶到了森林里，“真搞不懂老子为什么要救祝红那个女人，不是说有王子救吗？不过这片森林看着倒是有点眼熟。”赵云澜在满森林乱转的找传说中巨龙的洞穴，洞穴没找到，倒是找到了一个躺在地上的人，似乎是昏迷过去了。他走过去看了看，心想“祝红没找到，捡到一个美人，运气倒也不错。”便把人给带回了龙城。

沈巍醒过来发现自己躺在一个从未见过的地方，身下的床软绵绵的，跟他那阴冷潮湿的洞穴完全不同。他记得当时幻化出人形后，祝红对着他用什么东西喷了一下，再醒来就在这儿了。他从床上起身想看看周围的环境，这时候有人推门进来，看见他光脚站在地上，连忙拉他到床上躺着，“这么美的人，感冒了可就不好了。”沈巍转头看着拉着自己的那个人，眼神一滞，找了许久的人，就这样突然出现在自己眼前，是个人都会非常惊讶的。拉着他的赵云澜没想那么多，只觉得这人长得真好看，想追！于是从那以后天天守在沈巍身边，完全把祝红忘在了脑后。

祝红用防狼喷雾把沈巍迷晕后逃出了洞穴，“就凭一条龙也想困住姑奶奶，太小看人了吧，诶，我这是在哪儿？”好不容易逃出来却迷失在森林里。而这边的赵云澜却时时缠着沈巍，整天宝儿宝贝儿的叫，搞得沈巍都不好意思了。跟沈巍的相处中他也渐渐发现了沈巍的不对劲，对一切事物都是完全的不熟悉，面对棒棒糖他像个小孩一样好奇，赵云澜渐渐开始怀疑他的身份，他也终于想起来还有个公主在森林里，连忙带着沈巍前往森林救人，却在森林的边缘见到了消失了许久的祝红。

“赵云澜，你怎么跟这个龙在一起？”好不容易走出森林的祝红非常惊讶，“你这么快就被他拿下了吗？”

“什么玩意儿？他就是抓你的那条龙？那你怎么逃出来的？”

“姑奶奶自己聪明不行啊，你还不赶紧离这条龙远点，别待会儿把你也抓走了。”

听完祝红的话，赵云澜并没有太过惊讶，似乎是早猜到会是这样，“你没有什么要解释的吗？”他问道。

“我.........我只是想报恩，你可能已经忘记了，之前你救过我一命，那时我还只是一条小龙，因为受伤奄奄一息的躺在森林里，你那时候只是个小孩子，误闯进森林，看到躺着的我，以为是条小蛇，于是把我带到溪边，帮我洗净伤口，就离开了。从那以后我就一直生活中那片森林中寻找你，直到前不久在附近的城市里看到你，但我不敢直接出现，就只好抓了公主引你出来。”

“我就说这片森林怎么看着这么眼熟，原来我真的来过。沈巍啊沈巍，你真的是.........傻的可爱。”

“你不怪我抓走了公主吗？”沈巍显得有些小心翼翼，“抓就抓呗，没伤到就行了。”赵云澜无所谓道。“赵云澜你见色忘义！妈的死给！”一旁的祝红忍不住骂出声。

“行了，龙就龙吧，谁让我喜欢你呢，沈美人，我看你也别回那个龙穴了，就跟我一起住在龙城算了。”

从此，巨龙和侍卫幸福的生活在了一起。


End file.
